13of21 Mia Rodriguez
Mia Rodriguez Age 7: "Puppies are so cute! I wish we could have puppies too... I'm jealous..." Age 9: "I love my friends! It's so much fun playing with everyone!" Age 11: "Mommy is pregnant? Mommy and Daddy said they couldn't afford another child. I hope everything will be ok." Age 12: "Is it a boy or a girl? I'm so excited to have a sibling! I hope it's a girl... No! I hope it's a boy! I hope he/she likes me." Age 14: "Daddy says we might be moving to America soon. I love it here with all my friends... I don't wanna leave." Age 15: "Why is our boat docking Mexico? I thought we were going to America." Age 15: "I didn't know Grandpa Rodriguez lived in Mexico... I thought he was dead." Age 15: "Daddy says just stay quiet and let him answer all the questions at customs. That's easy, I don't speak English anyway." Age 15: "So this is what America is like... The buildings here are so tall." Age 16: "America is so different! I didn't realize there were so many options in life... it's kind of scary. I thought I knew what the world was like." Age 16: "How are we supposed to get by without rations? This is so confusing." Age 16: "I have to help my family survive here... but how?" Age 17: "Do they notice me sneaking out every night? Or do they just not care?" Age 17: "All my customers thought I was 18 so I guess I should tell them I'm 19 now? I don't like having to lie to everyone." Age 18: "I'm so angry! Those birds gave me drugs instead of cash... How addictive could it be?" Age 18: "They're cleaning up "Prostitution Park"? This will not be good for business." Age 19: "How did I blow $500 on this stuff in a single night? That was supposed to last me all week!" Age 19: "More... I need more... Please! I'll do anything! Give me more!" Age 20: "I'll steal his phone while he's passed out and sell it to get more smack. I need it sooo badddd." Age 21: "What a dumb question, of course I want to party!" Age 22: "Where am I? I don't remember how I got here... I need a fix." Age 23: "Hell yeah, I'll try anything once!" Age 25: "I'm 18... why doesn't he believe that I'm 18?" Age 26: "My body's failing me - it's my own damn fault. I need to think up a new way to make money. What the hell am I going to do?" Age 26: "I can get more smack if I use my baby sister... I'll sell her and make a killing! Anything for a fix... I'll do anything. " Age 27: "What have I done, what have I done? I hate myself! I wish I was dead!" Age 27: "My family can't keep me locked in here forever! I've got to get out and get my fix." Age 27: "I don't even recognize that girl in the mirror... that is not Mia - where did she go?" Age 28: "I used to have hopes and dreams. I used to want things from life. How did this happen to me?" Age 29: "I feel so bad. I know this was not the life Mom and Dad intended for me when they sneaked us out of Cuba. I will find a way to make it up to them." Age 29: "I can't believe a little time behind bars and those headway meetings have made this much of a difference in my life!" Age 29: "Cuba's become such a different place from when we left - I'd love to go back someday and meet up with all my old friends." Age 30: "Who knew I'd enjoy school this much! I have a part time job working with animals and I haven't touched a drug in almost two years... well, except for some pot now and again." Age 31: "I hate seeing them in cages, but at least I know my work is going to a good cause." Age 31: "Spring time at the zoo is the most exciting time! So many baby animals!" Age 31: "I lived my life as a prostitute and never got an STD. I never got pregnant. I can't believe how lucky I was. I'm fully recovered from my drug addiction and perfectly healthy... and now this happens. AIDS from an infected monkey? Give me a break." Age 32: "My family saved me by giving me a life again... a life free of addiction. This is the least I can do for them." Age 32: "My biggest regret is that I'll never get to see how far Cuba has come."